<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Stairway To Heaven by theatre_luv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062209">The Stairway To Heaven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatre_luv/pseuds/theatre_luv'>theatre_luv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Falsettos - Lapine/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:21:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatre_luv/pseuds/theatre_luv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>marvin and his tight-knit family are falling apart, thread by thread. things only get worse when marvin becomes sick...<br/>warning: kind of sad <br/>sorry that the title of this is awful i had no other ideas. this is also my first fic, pls be nice :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Charlotte/Cordelia (Falsettos), Jason &amp; Whizzer Brown, Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Whizzer Brown/Marvin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this isn’t finished, new chapters coming soon</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>June 1, 1981<br/>
Slivers of the moon peered through the window. Daylight had dwindled, and a dark, gloomy night taken its place. The hospital was quiet. The only noises were the sounds of the machines buzzing and beeping.</p><p>Whizzer Brown, in his hospital gown and gray cap, lie awake in bed, unable to sleep. His time was coming to an end.</p><p>He shuddered at the very thought. Not of him dying, but of Jason. Poor, sweet Jason. And Marvin. Not quite as sweet, but his lover nonetheless. He had left reluctantly earlier that evening, leaving Whizzer to his thoughts.</p><p>Whizzer’s frail hand twitched at the thought of leaving his family. Shakily, he reached out to the nightstand, grasping it firmly. He pulled himself out of bed with all of what little strength he had left. His arms trembled as he walked himself over to a chair by the window.</p><p>What was once a tall, slender and healthy man had become a weak, ill patient, and things were only worsening. </p><p>From the window in his small hospital room, Whizzer could see Marvin’s apartment building. The light to his room was still on despite the late hour. Whizzer chuckled to himself weakly. Still thinking about me, Marv? He thought to himself jokingly. His smile faded, however; he knew Marvin couldn’t hear him. He knew that Marvin might never hear his voice again.</p><p>Whizzer dug around in the pocket of his baggy hospital gown. He pulled out a photo, old and yellowing around its crisp edges. </p><p>The Weisenbachfeld’s neighbors, Charlotte and Cordelia, stood next to Marvin, gazing at each other lovingly. Marvin had his arm around his unlikely lover. He was smiling that big, goofy grin that Whizzer adored. Trina, Marvin’s ex-wife, was standing behind her son, her hand clamped onto his shoulder, a proud and elegant smile on her face.</p><p>Jason.</p><p>God, did Whizzer love that kid. All of the good memories they had, the connection they shared—</p><p>A tear slid down his face and landed on the photograph. And another. And another. Nearly gasping for air as he sobbed, Whizzer brushed Marvin’s face on the picture tentatively before folding it up and putting it back in his pocket. </p><p>He looked out the window at the apartment building one last time. Tears blurred his already declining vision as he wept. </p><p>Whatever happens, remember me, Marv. Take care of Jason in my memory.</p><p>And, though he knew it was absurd and impossible, Whizzer swore he heard someone’s soft voice answer.</p><p>I will.</p><p> </p><p>June 23<br/>
Here I stand, a triumphant smile spreading across my face, as I watch Jason read the lines from the Torah. I look over at Whizzer, glances at me with a melancholy smile that fades quickly.</p><p>He clutches my arm firmly and leans against me. His breathing is heavy. Too heavy.</p><p>Charlotte notices and quickly takes his other arm. Her expression is solemn and stern, though her lip trembles and her eyes shine with tears. Jason glances in our direction and whispers.</p><p>“Father.”</p><p>Whizzer kisses his head. “I love you Jason.” His voice comes out in a choked whisper. With heavy hearts, we drag him over to the hospital bed. I gently set his head down on the pillow.</p><p>His bony hand is like ice when I tentatively take it. Whizzer gazes at me. His eyes are unnaturally glassy. They don’t even look real anymore. “I don’t know if I can do this, Marv,” he struggles to say. His nails dig into my palm, but it’s nothing compared to the pain of the thought of him leaving.</p><p>“You’ll—'' I cant speak. It’s really happening. He’s...dying.</p><p>“You’ll get through this,” I manage. Fiery tears gush from my eyes as I lay my trembling hand underneath his head. He sobbed into my chest as I leaned closer. I could hear his heaving breaths starting to get quicker and more shallow. “I’ll be here the whole time.”</p><p>Whizzer clutches my hand even tighter. “I—” he lets out a small cough. I can see his heartbeat slowing on the monitor. I stifle a sob. “Marvin, I love you.” </p><p>His face pales completely as his breathing becomes shallower. His eyelids start to droop and twitch uncontrollably. </p><p>No. No.</p><p>Whizzers hand goes slack in mine. Never have I felt so alone in my entire life. The monitor beeps loudly, a reminder.</p><p>Whizzer Brown, my unlikely lover, is dead.</p><p>“Marv! Earth to Marvin!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, this is the second part of my first fic. I’m still kinda new to this, pls be nice. enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dr. Charlotte called Marvin’s name, breaking him free of his trance. Marvin jolted upright in his hospital bed, breathing heavily from the whole ordeal. “What—”</p><p>The doctor heaved a sigh of relief. “Oh, good. You're up. I almost thought we lost you there.” Marvin shook his head, dazed and confused. </p><p>“What just happened?”</p><p>“You overslept. Again.” Charlotte sounded concerned, yet maintained the fake smile she had plastered to her face. “I’ve been trying to wake you up for a while now.” </p><p>“Oh.” Marvin’s face fell. His time was running out.</p><p>“In other news, Trina is coming to see you today with Jason and Mendel,” Charlotte assured him.</p><p>“Really? When?” Marvin asked excitedly. In this cruel world he lived in, his family was the only thing keeping him going. Even Mendel.</p><p>“In about fifteen minutes. Jason’s really excited.” Marvin beamed at the mention of his son. His intelligent, wonderful son. Fifteen minutes felt too long to wait.</p><p>Before he knew it, his tight knit family was crowded around his bed, telling jokes, exchanging anecdotes, sharing gossip. </p><p>It still wasn’t quite the same. There was a lingering awkwardness in the air, a dead silence after each person spoke. </p><p>“I heard about this new musical opening, it’s called ‘In Trousers.’ It looks pretty good.” Trina hesitated and cleared her throat. “Uhm, Jason, why don’t you tell your father about your baseball game?”</p><p>“It went great, Dad! I hit a home run. Twice!” Jason exclaimed excitedly, stretching his arms wide to show his enthusiasm. “Whizzers tips really helped me.” He lowered his arms and his face fell at the mere mention of the name. Marvin went into a coughing fit. Tears pooled in Trina’s eyes, sliding down her cheeks. </p><p>“Oh my God, he’s a mess,” remarked Mendel glumly. Trina kicked him in the shin. Marvin took a deep breath and stopped coughing. Shakily, he reached out and held Trina’s hand tenderly, stroking the back of it.</p><p>“Is—is he going to be okay?” Jason whispered to his stepfather. Mendel and Trina exchanged an anxious glance. Trina nodded, wiping a tear from her eye with her free hand. Mendel led Jason out of the room to talk, Trina following close behind. </p><p>Marvin was alone at last. He took in the scene before him. The gray hospital walls, the beeping of machines, the chemical scent. When he looked back, he saw a man sitting in a chair.</p><p>He was wearing a mint-green shirt with a leather jacket. He had sunglasses over his eyes, but he took them off to reveal a very familiar face.</p><p>“Wh-Whizzer? What are you doing here?” </p><p>He stood up from his chair and walked over to Marvin’s hospital bed. “I came to see you, of course.” Marvin grinned from ear to ear, so delighted that he couldn’t seem to remember the truth. “I see you're still wearing that tie underneath your gown.”</p><p>Marvin unknotted it and tossed it into the trash bin. “Better?” he asked.</p><p>“Much better,” replied Whizzer with a satisfied smile. </p><p>“I’ve missed you so much.” Marvins eyes filled with tears. “I-I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.” </p><p>Marvin weakly reached out to caress Whizzers face, but nobody was there.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>